Hampus Krona
tumblr_mtdz02cwF61rgeru0o1_1280.jpg jet_car.jpg tumblr_lks9zpkzk91qc41a1o1_500.gif mick_mars___motley_crue_live_by_mlg131-d4bclcy.jpg : "Lost in darkness you will find light, it will come from within."' '' '''Hampus Sören Krona', född 13 mars 1979 i Uppsala, är en svensk rocksångare, låtskrivare och tonsättare. Han slog igenom som frontman och sångare i Stardust, som sextonåring, där han tidigt utmärkte sig som en utomordentlig sångare. Men det är som låtskrivare och tonsättare som han rönt sina största framgångar. Han skrev inte bara merparten av Stardusts hitlåtar, han har komponerat en symfoni, skrivit en musikal, och hans låtar har spelats in av många andra artister. Han har omkring 200 låtar som han skrivit eller framfört som varit på top 10 på amerikanska Billboard senaste femton åren. Under tiden med Stardust skrevs det lika mycket om bandets storslagna scenframträdanden som det gjordes om deras kontroversiella privatliv. Grundare och ägare till Nattklubben Nova. Inspirationsgalleri:http://inspiregalaxy.tumblr.com/ Senaste Nytt: Mellan åren 2012 - 2016 frontar Krona glammetal bandet Galaxy, där han tog över rollen som frontman. Först i början av 2014 slog Galaxy igenom i större skala, med en ny skiva, även om bandet tidigare skaffat sig en publik bland sleaze / glammetal-fans. På nyårsafton förlovar sig Hampus med Jonny. Under våren 2016 ska Hampus delta i Svenska Melodifestivalen ihop med tyska sångaren Fredrich Kraupf - Ryktet säger även att de spelar in en skiva ihop, under Galaxys paus. I slutet av Januari 2016 meddelas att Krona lämnar Galaxy och det är slut med Jonny Tenström. Snabba att agera på möjligheten erbjuder amerikanska hair-metallbandet Nightvision Krona platsen som ny frontman åt dem. Hampus tackar ja. Information: *'Längd:' Hampus är 174 cm lång. * Vikt: Kring 59 kg. * Ålder: Ibland kan han se mycket nedgången och sliten ut och då kan man ana det hårda liv han levt, det gör det lättare att se att han också fyllt trettiofem redan. Men för det mesta så tycks han se oförskämt fräsch och välbevarad ut. Det är svårt att tro att han är äldre än 25 år gammal, ofta tas han för att vara ännu yngre! * Fysik: Han är en nätt och slank kille men inte utan muskler, följden av mycket dans och röj på spelningar. * Håret: Hans mest distinkta drag är hans platinablonda hår som är omkring en meter långt. * Tatueringar/ Piercings: Sleaves av murgröna i silver, sex ringar i vänstra örat, 2 i högra. * Skorna: Han är även känd för sin kärlek till högklackade skor. * Civilstatus: '''Gift med Jobbet * '''Läggning: '''Gay, men blir han full nog... ' * '''Sjukdom:' Addisons sjukdom * 'Stjärntecken: '''Fiskarna Personlighet: '"''And when you find it, it will light up even the darkest of places, and warm the coldest hearts, and shine on all around you unconditionaly."'' '' Det är svårt att skilja mannen från myten, särskilt som han är något av ett troll och gillar att "spä på" myten. Är han på humör så har han alltid glimten i ögat. Han stortrivs när han är omgiven av människor och han vill gärna göra din kväll så grym det går. Oavsett om han står på scenen eller intill dig i baren så brukar han försöka se till att alla har roligt. Han är mycket mån om andra människors välbefinnande. På scenen är han en rockstjärna. Med extra allt! En konsert med Hampus vid rodret kan sälja slut bara för partystämningen han sprider. Bara ett stort leende under luggen efter att han kastat med sitt långa hår brukar få publiken att börja skrika som fjortisar. Han är en luttrad entertainer ut i fingerspetsarna. Det syns och hörs att han inte gjort annat sedan han var 14 år gammal. Han bjuder på party och alla får vara med. Det är antagligen ett rosa, 80-tals tuperat och glittrade party. Men det är ett jobb, och hans scenpersonlighet är en image. Bakom scenen är han en mer jordnära lite nervig kille. Så jordnära man kan vara då, om man levt hela sitt vuxna liv i rampljuset. Stressen av att stå längst fram, att inte göra fans besvikna, att leverera skapar konstant ångest i honom. Han kan ha svåra problem med nervositet om han skall upp på scenen. Droger och alkohol är en ständigt närvarande följeslagare genom hans liv, ibland som rekreation, ibland för att orka med pressen. Han lider av Addisons Sjukdom. Vänner: Familj: Gabriel Krona (20) - Son - Lost and found Gabriella Krona (20) - Dotter - Välkommen hem! Faivel Krona (18) - Son - Älskad skitunge Oliver Krona (16) - Son - Så vuxen! Bianca Krona (0)- Förstfödda barnbarnet Olivia Krona (0)- Det yngre barnbarnet Ann-Marie Krona - Mamma William Krona - Brorsson - Stolt över dig Mads Krona - Kusin - På en knivsudd Noel Krona - Brorsdotter - Tryggheten själv Nära och Kära: Said Arcangeli - Älskad Sara Rosenquist - Älskad Vänner: Jake Larsen Fredrich Kraupf - Bestman Khadar Farhan - Trogen Zac von Gripklo - Växer! Per Olander - Är du okej? Oliver Toivonen - Så fin! Lilly - Vi är lika och olika Bekanta: Annabelle Lauson - Ännu en fjäril Gabriel Lindberg - Blivit vuxen! Douglas Anberg - Tatuerade mig Simone Logan - Finaste tjejen Lars Hammar - Välkommen tillbaka Förlorat kontakten med: Samuel Rosenquist - En prästpappa räcker Anton Berger - Saknar dig Jonny Tenström - Svikare! Anställda: Linda Ekström - Publicist Christian Svensson - Personlig assistent "This is your gift, the only magic you will ever need. The gift of spreading hope." Kategori:Karaktärer Kategori:Kändisar Kategori:Familjen Krona